The Hunger Games: What happens at home
by The-Girl-With-The-Hazel-Eyes
Summary: This is a story about a young girl who watches her older brother get reaped for the games. This is a story from the family at home's point of view. Disclaimer! I do not own The Hunger Games! This is just a spin off of the story. THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING FANFICTION. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Lissa

My name is Lissa, I am 16 years old. I live in the seam, the poorest part of District 12. I have dark hair and gray eyes. I have one sibling, an older brother named Liam. He is 18. Our parents work in the coal mines. District 12 is in the country Panem. In Panem every year we have the Hunger Games. Every year two tributes, one boy and one girl, are reaped to fight to the death in a televised game. These tributes are aged between 12 and 18 years. When you are 12 your name goes in the reaping once. When you are 13 your name goes in twice, and so on until you are 18 and your name is in the reaping 28 times. If your family needs food you can put your name in one extra time for each member of your family for tessera. Tessera is a meager supply of grain and oil. We get tessera every year. Today is the reaping. Mine and my brother's names have been in the reaping more than most people's. I am terrified. Not that I will be reaped but that Liam will be. He is my favorite person in the world, he is my best friend.

Liam comes to tell me it's time to go to the town square. It's time for the reaping. We walk to the square together, as usual. We have to check in and then go stand with our age group. The mayor walks up on the stage and tells the traditional about the revolution and why we have to have the Hunger Games. When he is finished the District 12 escort walks up to the microphone. Starling Mayes is our escort. She has bright orange hair and bright yellow skin. She is talking about the games and how excited she is to be here and how much of an honor the games are for the tributes. Finally she goes to pick the first tribute. The girl tribute is a 16 year old girl from my class. Her name is Holly. I don't really know her too well but I have seen her around town. Her parents are merchants, she has bright blonde hair and blue eyes. She is beautiful. Starling goes to call the boy tribute. Liam Marks. My wonderful, smart brother has just been reaped for the games. The world has fallen apart. Nothing makes sense. How can this have happened? I watch him walk to the stage and climb the stairs, he walks over to Starling and shakes her hand and smiles. I can see the fear in his eyes, the worry behind the smile. I am going to have to watch my brother fight and kill other kids. My worst nightmare is coming true right before my eyes and I can't stop it.


	2. After the reaping

We go to see Liam in the justice building before they take him away. Our parents are there but don't say much. I walk over to him and hug him. I try my hardest not to cry, I don't want to make this any harder on him than it already is. Liam looks at our parents and tell them that they have to make sure to take care of me while he is gone. That's a little annoying, I'm not a child. I tell Liam that he has to come home. He has to win and come back to me. The peacekeepers are at the door telling us it's time to go. I hug Liam one last time and say good bye.

When we get home I change my clothes and tell my parents not to wait up. Not that they would anyway. I may see them everyday but they hardly actually see me. My parents checked out a long time ago after my oldest brother died. I wasn't even born yet, Liam was very little. Luke was about five years old, he used to suck his thumb all the time. Turns out that if you ingest coal dust too much it'll poison you and you'll die. Too bad Luke didn't understand that. By the time I came around my parents were locked away in their own heads. I don't think they understood too well that they had another child to take care of. I'm not too upset over it though. Liam took care of me.

I walk across the seam to Will's house. He is the only other person, besides Liam, that is my friend. His name is actually Willow but he says it's girly so everyone has to call him Will. He is my boyfriend of almost 2 years now. We hope that we can find a way to make a little money and settle down one day. He is the only person I want to be with right now since Liam isn't here. He is waiting for me on his front steps. He gets up when he sees me walking up and pulls me into an embrace. I break down and stain his shirt with my tears. I never have to say anything. He knows me so well he can just tell what I'm thinking or feeling. We spend the next few hours in his room. He sings to me and I lay there and listen. We don't talk too much but we do make love. He is the second most important thing in my world. Thank God he's not in the reapings anymore. This was his last year. I never have to worry about him going to the games again.

By the time I go home my parents are asleep, but they left food for me for dinner. I eat and then lay down on Liam's bed. This is where I will sleep til he comes home.


End file.
